A terrestrial globe is a tool for teaching, which is a miniature of a real globe. The maps of nations all over the world is depicted on the terrestrial globe so that people can know the geometry therefrom Another, a heaven body ball is also a teach tool and the map of a heaven body are depicted thereon. However, general terrestrial globes and heaven body balls are static without any variation and are manufactured separately. Thus, there is an eager demand for a varied terrestrial globe. Thereby, it can present many vivid variations so that the viewer will be interested.